1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mechanism for controlling needle bight in a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Needle bight controlling mechanisms including cams which can selectively be brought into play to cause a needle to be moved in zig-zag fashion according to the design of the cams are well known. Such mechanisms, however, have generally been unduly complex and have failed to provide trouble free operation over long periods of time. Furthermore such mechanisms have been difficult to assemble, and in particular could not be easily assembled with relatively few parts into a module for subsequent insertion in the machine. It is a prime object of the present invention to provide an improved needle bight control mechanism which requires few parts, which can be readily and economically manufactured as a sub-assembly apart from the machine and which will operate reliably over long periods of time.